Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) panel is more and more widely used. The pixel display device of the AMOLED is an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED). The AMOLED can emit light by driving a thin film transistor to generate a driving current in a saturated state, and using the driving current to drive the OLED to emit light.